Gifts
by Parsat
Summary: New love, new life, new commitments...these are the gifts that make life worth living for Sidney and Naomi.


_Lengthy/skippable author's note ensues._

_Way back in the day (and this was way back, before I even knew what FF was), when there was only Trauma Center, there was a cute little pairing that was completely fanon but much loved: Sidney and Naomi. Might be hard for some of you folks who have just come to this section for Trauma Team's Naomi x Little Guy/Navel to wrap your heads around, but I assure you it's a good one._

_In any case, this story is an homage and a paying of respects to two writers who formed a tremendous influence on me and many other writers in this very Trauma Center section: TCGeek and In the Beginning. A while back, they wrote two different stories telling the tale of Sidney and Naomi (TCG's "Second Chances" and ITB's "Stories of our Lives"), and while the core storylines were the same, the details were different. For a long time it's been my wish to do my own take on Sidney and Naomi. I wrote half of the story (i.e. the smutty half) a long time ago in "When Life Gives You Lemons," and now it's time to bring it to a finish.

* * *

_

**Gifts**

Sidney woke up to two strange feelings: The feeling of sleeping on a hotel bed, naked, and the feeling that he was alone. Where was she? There was only a warm imprint where the love of his life had been sleeping peacefully. That could only mean one thing…

He sat up in an instant, glancing at the clock in consternation. 7:19. It was just then that he noticed that the alarm had been turned off by a hand other than his own. He was now 19 minutes late, and now he realized that they could not be together. She had never intended to let him wake up at seven in the morning to send her to the airport. The passionate lovemaking during the night had been a parting gift, not a token of a new start.

Sometimes, in order to love a man you had to deprive him of yourself: person, regrets, and all. He knew it, but goddamn, did he hate that.

In a matter of minutes he was dressed and out the door, into the parking lot, into his car, and speeding towards the airport, chasing after her.

_Goddamn it, Naomi, you're not leaving me!_

It wasn't her going back to Europe that bothered Sidney so much…it was the fact that she didn't even give him a goodbye at all that stung him. It didn't sting his pride—and Sidney was a proud man—it stung the dream that for once, there might be a person in the world to care for and love again.

He looked at the signs above, looking for that terminal. American…Southwest…Air Japan…Qantas…British Airways! Sidney stopped his car in a no parking zone, but he couldn't care less. He was running, looking for those silver strands of hope…

* * *

_I hope he won't be too angry at me…I'm afraid he will be. Sidney…it hurts me too_.

Naomi dragged her suitcase along, shuffling slowly along with a heavy heart. There was something in her that just wanted to turn back and look for him again…but she knew Sidney too well. By now _he_ would be the one looking for her; he might have even gotten to the airport this very moment. He was never a man to give up anything he loved without a fight, and because of it she had to go…she had her own responsibilities to keep.

But she regretted leaving like this. Even more than the unprotected sex. Even more than perhaps the thought of bearing his child…it was inevitable that she would. She was a scientist; she knew that it would be coming. The time when a woman needs a man the most…she couldn't have him. Not yet.

The security check loomed before her like a final threshold, scanning her every item and, in her mind, every thought in her heart. The grim, tired looks in the security workers' eyes…they seemed to bore deeply into her. She wanted to turn around and look back, but she had the feeling that if she did, she would never return.

As the check finally finished and she walked over to her terminal to board the plane, Naomi thought she could hear her name called out in the distance. The thought of turning back burned in her mind, but she resisted, handing the attendant her ticket with trembling white fingers.

* * *

Sidney loathed conferences…if he could avoid going to them (which, being a director, was a rare occasion), he would. But this conference was the first he took voluntarily. He made the choice as soon as he saw the presenters.

Due to some plane difficulties he arrived at Caduceus China in Beijing a bit late. The conference was already beginning by the time he hopped out of the taxi and opened the door. And of course, who would be there to greet him? The person he _least_ wanted to meet.

"Ah, Director Kasal! How pleasant to meet you again! How long has it been?"

_Not long enough_, Sidney thought as he forced a smile and a handshake. "It's good to see you again, Langston. I thought the conference has already started?"

"Oh yes, but I knew there were going to be some stragglers coming in a little late and I thought I would get up to speed. After all, Caduceus Europe has some very novel innovations to discuss. Well, why don't we get over to the conference room?"

"Yes," Sidney growled. "Let's."

It turned out that he had not missed too much, only the opening statement from the chairman. The presentation from Caduceus Japan was midway as Sidney took a seat in one of the few unoccupied seats to the back and right. As soon as he sat down he scanned the crowd...it had been so long. Although there were many people, she was not very hard to find. He could only see the back of her head, long silver hair as always.

As the presenter finished and the audience clapped, Sidney wondered how much nine months could change a person.

"Thank you, Dr. Tsuji, for that fine report, and a job well done from Caduceus Japan. Now, as you know, Caduceus Europe has been making strides towards identifying and distinguishing between human-synthesized forms of life and 'naturally occurring' forms. Presenting to us today is one of our organization's top surgeons, Naomi Kimishima."

Sidney's mouth dropped as she stood up. Nine months had changed her…why did she not tell him? And when she needed him the most too!

She had spoken for only a few moments when she happened to glance at Sidney's direction. She noticed him immediately. Naomi knew that she might see him here; she had even prepared what and how to tell him. But the shock and the thrill of seeing him as their eyes met combined with sleep deprivation and weeks of work overcame her, and everything started to blur. Then there was the pain…

The crowd seemed to rise in a single motion as they saw her sway on weak legs, but all of them were held back by some mysterious obstacle. All of them except for Sidney, who ran down as fast as he could and barely managed to steady her.

"Sidney…I'm sorry…"

"It's all right, Naomi. I'm here."

He looked up at the crowd of doctors before him.

"Hey, it doesn't take a doctor to figure out that she's about to give birth! Need some help here!"

And then Naomi's world fell into a blur of doctors scurrying about and shooting pain and Sidney's embrace.

* * *

"She's so beautiful."

That was all Sidney had to say about their baby girl, after several hours of grueling childbirth. That was all that needed to be said. The little baby, delicate as a china doll, was suckling at Naomi's breast, a little arm embracing the source of her nourishment. Her eyes were open, already full of intense curiosity, just like her father. A few wisps of hair were on her head, so fine that they could not tell what it was until they looked at her from a dark background. It was silver, just like her mother's.

"You did so much, Naomi…going through all those months without anyone to help."

"I can't even remember how I got through those months either. But you know, the reason I can't is because you're here with me now. I don't need to think about them anymore. I knew you'd come for me."

There seemed to be a disturbance outside the room. A very familiar voice was clamoring outside with the nurses.

_Oh boy, _Naomi thought, _Where there's one, there's always the other_.

"Hey! Let him in!" Sidney called out. The nurses stopped and looked at him, then looked at the unexpected visitor they were confronting. The Kasal twins savored the wide-eyed looks darting about. Greg stepped into the room without resistance.

"Gotta say that being an identical twin is pretty goddamn awesome, isn't it?"

Naomi laughed as Sidney gave him a thumbs-up.

"Greg, you son of a gun…when did you get here? Heck, HOW did you know to come here?"

"Well…Naomi might be more equipped to answer that."

Sidney looked at Naomi with an agape expression for the second time that day, and she gave him a nod.

"I had to tell someone…but I couldn't bring myself to tell you."

She had expected him to become indignant, but much to her surprise Sidney didn't stay open-mouthed for long. He simply smiled.

"So. It looks like Greg is everyone's go-to confidant. Well, he's got another secret of mine for you."

Now it was Naomi's turn to look surprised as Sidney got down on one knee and a box out of his pocket.

"Naomi…I wanted to do this nine months ago, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Deep down, I was afraid, afraid that you would say no, afraid that I was letting go too fast…but now I know. Now the greatest gift in my life is in your arms, and the only thing I could do to make up for that is to be a devoted father and husband. Naomi, will you marry me?"

The look of surprise quickly faded into an answer. That was what Sidney loved about her: She was just as quick on her feet as he was.

"Sidney Kasal, I am prepared to marry you," Naomi replied with a smile. "But on one condition: I get to give our daughter her first name. I've already decided."

The little baby had finished suckling and was now asleep on her chest. Sidney looked at the baby, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, then at the faithful woman holding her. He smiled, kissing the baby's hand, and then the mother's forehead.

"Of course. I trust you."

"I know you'll love it. Her name will be Rylee. Rylee Kasal."

She was right. Sidney loved it.

Greg broke in. "So that means we get the middle name?"

"Of course, if you want, Sidney."

Sidney was silent for a moment, and then suddenly started to chuckle.

"You've one-upped me once again, Naomi, and even Greg here will tell you I don't admit it easy. Would have never thought of a first name as amazing as that. Now that you put me on the spot…"

He thought intently for a moment, and then a playful smirk came across his face.

"You know, my mother always told me that if I came out as a girl she would have named me Vivien. Hated that name my whole life, but you know, for some reason, it's starting to grow on me. Rylee Viven Kasal it is, then."

Naomi smiled. "So that's why Greg keeps calling you 'Viv' when he's tipsy?"

Greg cackled in confirmation. Sidney scrunched his face into the very expression of sibling rivalry.

"Oh, can it, 'Maggie.'"

"Whoa, whoa, don't get all defensive on me! Here, I got a camera. We gotta take some pictures of this. No, Sid, I don't care if you don't feel like it, my niece Rylee Vivien Kasal is going to want to see this when she's all grown up. Three…two…one…cheese! See, that wasn't so bad!"

It wasn't. It was the best gift he could ask for.

* * *

_So there you have it. Rylee Viven Kasal is the brainchild of ITB. _

_You know, it's been a long time since I've done a real nice and romantic TC oneshot...gotta do these more often. My fluffage is kinda rusty now. Well, thanks for reading, and regardless of whether you loved it or hated it, please tell me what you thought of it. Thanks!_


End file.
